


Just in Time for Tea

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends know one far too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day Eleven of my 2009 Advent Calendar on LiveJournal, edited for posting here.

"Don't worry, Donna; you won't have to deal with saluting or any other such nonsense here." The Doctor leaned on the doorbell once more. "The Brigadier doesn't hold with all that. Well, if there's folks under his control, certainly -- but he never insisted on saluting me."

"So you've known him for a while?" Donna asked, taking in the postcard-perfect half-timber manor house with the beautifully manicured lawns and well-tended flower beds.

"Ages and ages. First met him back in -- Doris! So lovely to see you again."

The woman who opened the door looked just as Donna always pictured her grandmum would look if she'd been able to grow old with Grandad; white hair well kept, a pastel cardigan over a simple dress and, above all, a welcoming smile. "I thought I heard the TARDIS outside. You didn't park in my Dwarf Bindweed, did you?"

"I'm hurt. You know me better than that."

"Yes, I do know. That's why I asked." She smiled at Donna. "One time he crushed an entire bed of Crown Imperials just three days before the Village Garden Tour. Well, come on in. I won't have you thinking I don't know how to greet guests by leaving you standing on the doorstep."

She hustled them inside to a well-appointed sitting room with comfy couches and floral prints below exposed wood beams. "Now, you are going to make proper introductions aren't you," Doris asked.

"Of course, of course. This is Donna Noble, who's traveling with me and this, Donna, is Doris, Lady Lethbridge-Stewart, the Brigadier's wife. You remember me mentioning the Brigadier when we were at UNIT, don't you?"

"Was this before or after you got me stuck on a Sontaran spaceship?"

Doris chuckled. "Oh, very good. You need someone who can stand up to you. Jo was a sweet enough girl, but I don't think she kept you in line properly. Sarah Jane, on the other hand -- or Tegan. She was never afraid of giving you what for."

The Doctor looked a bit flustered, which Donna enjoyed immensely, even as they were settled on one of the couches. "You did manage to arrive just in time for tea, so let me just pop into the kitchen and finish getting everything ready. Alistair should be along in a minute; he's been puttering about in the shed out back."

Doris disappeared, leaving the Doctor and Donna to entertain themselves. "How long did you say you've known her?" Donna asked.

"I've known the Brigadier since, well, some point in the seventies or eighties. He wasn't married to Doris then. I think she's been rather good for him."

"I do too, but don't let her know that; it'll go to her head." An elderly man Donna assumed was Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, looked the Doctor up and down, leaning slightly on his cane. "You're too young this time round. I remember when you were the one with gray hair."

"Ages and lifetimes ago." The Doctor was on his feet, hand outstretched, his manner suddenly much calmer than Donna was used to seeing. "It is good to see you, old friend. You're well?"

The complaints about joint aches and various pains associated with old age were not unfamiliar, but the Doctor listened to them quite seriously as he helped the Brigadier settle in one of the armchairs. Introductions were made again, with the Brigadier regarding Donna with interest. "Yes, Mace said something about you. You're the one who noticed there weren't any sick days logged at the ATMOS factory. Clever, Miss Noble; very clever. You need to be to keep up with him."

Doris returned with a tray bearing teapot and cups, then made another trip to the kitchen to fetch a tray with plates of sandwiches and little cakes. "I made the ones with shrimp paste for you, Doctor, because I remember you saying once you liked those. Besides, you need to eat; you're too skinny by half this time."

"I know," Donna said. "Just a little streak of -- hold on; what do you mean, this time around?" She looked at the Doctor. "What are you not telling me?"

One of the neatly cut diagonal sandwiches stuffed halfway into his mouth, the Doctor was unable to reply, though the expression in his eyes warned he had very much been caught out at something. "You mean he hasn't told you?" Doris asked. "Doctor. _Really_. I would have thought you'd have learned by now it's better to let your companions know these things up front so they're not caught completely by surprise. He regenerates, my dear. That is the word, isn't it, Alistair?"

"It is," the Brigadier said with a chuckle. "Two lumps, please."

"You'll have one. Remember what the doctor said. You see, Donna -- I may call you Donna, may I not? Alistair prefers to be formal, but I think first names are much more pleasant. If one will admit to one." A pointed look in the Doctor's direction. "You see, if the Doctor is injured too seriously, his body apparently has a way of repairing itself. I don't understand it because it is simply too mad, but something to do with his cells rearranging themselves and his body changing."

"What? You've seen it?"

"Once," the Brigadier admitted, "though I saw the after effects of another regeneration. You had amnesia from that one. The second time -- well, let's just say it's always interesting when he regenerates."

"Yes, we never know what he's going to look like when he pops around to visit. Do you prefer one lump or two, Donna?"

Donna preferred coffee, but she said two lumps to be polite. "But when we came to the front door, you recognized him."

"I recognized the sound of the TARDIS; that's something you never forget. Between that and the fact he clearly knew who I was and was traveling with a young lady, I assumed it was him."

"I know about Rose and Martha -- who else?"

The Brigadier was chuckling as the Doctor seemed to be attempting to shrink into the couch. "Well, there was Liz Shaw, then Jo Grant, and Sarah Jane Smith, of course. Oh, and Tegan Jovanka and Ace -- though her real name was Dorothy. Those are the ones I've met, but I know there were others."

"Keeping a bloody harem, were you?" Donna asked, unable to resist.

"I was not! Doris, you know quite well that I --" He sputtered and sprung to his feet, pacing away to the windows where his body posture indicated he was sulking.

Doris laughed. "You know I'm joking, Doctor. He's a lovely man and I've been told one couldn't ask for a better traveling companion. If you want to see the wonders of the universe, he is the one. Isn't he, Alistair?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never gone along on his various expeditions. Come along, Doctor. Have some more sandwiches and give me your impression of Col. Mace. I'd like to talk to you about what UNIT's been up to."

The Doctor allowed himself to be coaxed back to the couch, and accepted the sandwiches and cakes he was offered as talk turned back to the recent events with the Sontarans and the Brigadier's own adventures in Peru. When the plates were empty, Doris started to clear away and Donna offered to help. Once they were in the kitchen, the older woman said, "You are being careful, aren't you? I know traveling with him is supposed to be exciting, but it's also dangerous. I know enough about Alistair's work to understand that."

"It's..." Donna sighed. "It really is the most amazing thing and I can't see wanting to do anything else with my life."

The smile Doris gave her was bit sad around the edges. "Just remember; our door is always open to friends of the Doctor. If you need something, don't hesitate to call."

# # #

Back in the sitting room, the Brigadier waited about three minutes after the ladies had left. "Can you see what they're doing?"

The Doctor craned his neck slightly. "They're standing at the sink talking and --"

Laughter rang out, followed by Donna demanding, "He did _what_?"

The Brigadier chuckled sympathetically at the Doctor's expression and levered himself out of his chair. "You know Doris can tell stories for hours. I suggest a strategic retreat to the pub is in order."

"Shouldn't you tell Doris we're going?" the Doctor asked as they made their way out to the garage.

"I learned long ago that it's far better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. Besides, that's why we have mobiles. We'll call from there. No, we'll take my car. I haven't had Bessie out for a spin lately and it's not the time to risk anything temperamental."

"I'll have you know Bessie was never temperamental when I drove her."

"Just like the TARDIS is never temperamental. Come on; before they realize we're gone, please. Oh, I had a letter from Ace recently..."


End file.
